


La Sin-Kwami

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternative Universe. Adrinette] Los kwami eran esos seres que aparecían desde que la persona tiene escrito en su brazo su don o habilidad especial. Eran como su ángel de la guarda, consejero, amigo y hermano. No, algo mucho más profundo que no se podía explicar con simples palabras. Marinette no tenía y por ello estaba sola. ¿Alguien podría acercarse a ella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Mira, Bee, ahí va la sin-kwami

\- Entonces era verdad que es una sin-kwami

\- No entiendo porque Marinette va al colegio siendo una sin-kwami

Aquel tipo de frases los llevaba escuchando desde siempre. Era algo inevitable, ella no podía obligarse a tener una kwami de la nada. Alguna vez intento hacerse el suyo a crochet, pero no era nada comparado con los seres. Sus padres no terminaban de explicar porque no tenía uno como todas las personas y prefirió no torturarlos más. Ya tenían suficiente con la hija sin suerte y don que les había tocado.

Los kwami eran esos seres que aparecían desde que la persona tiene escrito en su brazo su don o habilidad especial. Eran como su ángel de la guarda, consejero, amigo y hermano. No, algo mucho más profundo que no se podía explicar con simples palabras. Su padre tenía a Pan, un kwami marrón que le ayudaba en la repostería y panadería mientras que su madre tenia a Sia que la ayudaba en el arte del té y lo dulce.

Pero ella no tenía nada. Ni buena suerte. Era una torpe e inútil.

Ya fue extraño que naciera sin frase, dijeron que saldría como muy tarde a los tres años donde ya empezaría a desarrollar algo y saldría su kwami con su don y ya no estaría sola. Tanto Tom como Sabine sabían de los esfuerzos y la presión en la que está ella, no tenia a su guía y protector y se sentían un poco impotentes. Pero Marinette los quería igualmente.

Se sentó sola en su sitio y espero escuchar menos murmullos de lo habitual ante su condición, pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados y tuvo que soportar las clases con ello. Era normal que la profesora ni reparara en ella, porque ¿quien quería saber algo de una chica sin nada.

Era una auténtica desdichada.

\- Quizás lo que necesita es alguien que la asesore- insistía su profesora a sus padres. Pero lo habían intentado fallida mente.

\- Simplemente, no tiene- decía Sabine Cheng algo consternada- y no la vamos a presionar por ello

No la presionaban, lo hacía ella misma a su cabeza cada vez que salía del colegio. Intentaba encontrar algo que fuera lo que necesitaba.


	2. Tinta

Marinette se encerró en su habitación y fingió estar enferma. Por un día, no quería escuchar a nadie. No quería que nadie le recordase una y otra vez que era una sin kwami.

Durante toda la mañana se enterró entre sus mantas, intentando no tener pesadillas. Pero le era imposible. Su mente no dejaba de llenarse con todas aquellas presiones indirectas, charlas absurdas con la psicóloga o las burlas. Esas burlas gratuitas. No entendía porque la gente se empeñaba de, en vez de seguir con sus vidas, en meterse y destrozar las ajenas. ¿Por qué no se contentaban con simplemente ignorarla? La soledad rodeada de gente dolía mucho, pero no tanto como toda una mezcla de ello.

\- Marinette, ¿vas a bajar a comer?

Fingió estar durmiendo para que le dejara la comida en su habitación y se marchara sin decir nada más. Ella amaba la comida de su madre, el té que hacía con Sia, pero no sabía como decirselo sin caer en una típica conversación que realmente no podía aguantar.

"Tu también puedes hacerlo, Marinette."

¡Mentira! ¡Una absoluta mentira! Ella era una torpe manazas que solo sabía fastidiarla. La vergüenza de la familia. Una estúpida desechable. Aun se preguntaba como era que Sabine y Tom no la habían dejado sola cuando vieron que no iba a tener ningún don o habilidad especial. Quizás si que lo tenía, era la de ser un estorbo en su vida y para eso no necesitaba tener una kwami.

Si todo trataba de tener una estúpida frase grabada con letras perfectas para que apareciera su kwami, ella podía hacerselas.

Cogió uno de sus bolígrafos negros del estuche y empezó a escribir en el antebrazo "inútil". Al apretar y hacerlo con rabia consigo misma, se hacía daño, la piel enrojecía y no pudo evitar alguna lágrima. No era lágrimas solo por el dolor, era por esa propia cárcel que se había hecho en su cabeza. Encerraba esas ganas de intentar progresar, de sacar un lado positivo, al ver que no era capaz de terminar algo bien y que aquella recompensa que tanto esperaba, su lazo con un kwami, apareciera. La engañaban con un "no es lo tuyo", nada era lo suyo realmente. Había probado con tantas cosas que no era capaz de nada.

Nadie apostaría por ella en algo, ahí tenía la prueba.

\- ¡Marinette!- gritó su madre horrorizada al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hija. Tiró de ella hacia el baño que tenía en el piso bajo para ayudarla a quitar aquello. Tendría que llevar algo para que la gente no viera ese rojo que había adquirido por la fricción de la esponja. Su madre, por pura inercia, frotó demasiado fuerte para que la tinta se fuera- Hija mia, ese no es el camino

\- ¡¿Entonces cual es?!- gritó ella a Sia y a Sabine. Ellas no supieron responder y solo intentaron consolar a la pequeña de la casa. Le prepararon un té que la ayudara a dormir

Algo que ella ignoró completamente fueron los lloros de su madre y la tristeza de su kwami al sentirse impotentes por no poder ayudar a su hija. Ni las palabras positivas de Tom y Pan fueron suficientes para poder aliviar la situación.


	3. Caído del Cielo

\- ¡Cuidado!

Aquel grito llegó demasiado tarde. Del mismo cielo había caído un chico rubio con una gran mochila, logrando que ambos besaran el suelo por el impacto. Sin duda, había sido muy mala idea coger el camino largo al colegio después de escuchar a su madre insistir en ir al colegio. Intentó ayudar al joven a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Vamos!- gritó abruptamente poniéndose recto y cogiendo la mochila.

Todavía confusa, pensó que se lo había dicho a su kwami, pero en vez de ello, agarró su mano y tiró de ella calle abajo, en dirección contraria al colegio. Se dejó arrastrar hasta lo que parecía un callejón y se escondieron detrás de un contenedor. Se asustó al escuchar gritos y pisadas, quiso asomarse pero aquel chico lo evito. Hizo señal para que callara y él se asomó. Pudo ver una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- No voy a llegar a clase- se fijo Marinette en la hora. El chico solo se rio- Tu también deberías ir a clase. Es muy tarde

\- Yo estudiaba en casa- le reconoció- A mi padre le avergonzaba un hijo como yo y hasta ahora que no me animo a salir. ¡Casi Gorila nos atrapa!

\- Un sin kwami...- cayó en la cuenta ella, asombrada. Nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse a alguien como ella- ¡Yo también soy una sin kwami!- gritó ella algo alegre, sorprendiendo al chico- Soy Marinette

\- Adrien- Se presentó él sonriente.

Se levantaron del sitio y lo llevó a un parque bastante alejado no sin antes pasar a por algo de comer en un supermercado. Ella no podía llevarlo a su casa, no sabía como reaccionarían sus padres. Demonios, ni ella sabía exactamente como reaccionar. Era la primera vez que veía un igual a ella. Por romper el hielo, él le explico como su padre, el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, lo tenía estudiando encerrado en casa para que nadie descubriera esa vergüenza. De la presión, su madre se marchó en busca de algo que no sabía. Ella le dijo que fue normal y le explicó toda la situación. La gente no era tan buena persona como se imaginaba: eran monstruos sin corazón que al no querer comprenderla, simplemente la rechazaban y lastimaban. Al ver la confianza que habían cogido, le enseñó las marcas de lo que había pasado el día anterior, sorprendiéndolo.

Marcharon del lugar y dieron un paseo por todos los rincones de Paris para que pudiera conocer ese mundo que se había perdido. Se veía como un niño pequeño, descubriendo cosas que no esperaba. Intentó ser una buena guía, pero la emoción de tratar a alguien como un amigo era superior, le podía. Al no tener más dinero en la cartera, tuvo que ir pronto a la casa. Con ayuda de Adrien, pudo explicarles al detalle la razón por la que no pudo ir a clase y estuvo toda la mañana desaparecida.

\- Estaba deliciosisimo, señora Cheng- alagó el no dejando ni migas en el plano

\- Si quieres, puedes repetir tanto como quieras- incitó ella a que comiera más

\- ¿Qué haréis a la tarde?- preguntó curioso el señor Dupain

\- Muchas cosas- solo dijo el antes de repetir la comida

\- ¿No llamarás a tu padre para que sepa donde estas?- preguntó algo preocupada Sabine

\- Jamás. Si he salido ahora de esa casa, es para no volver


	4. Colegio

Los padres querían ser totalmente sinceros en ese momento: Adrien no podía quedarse en la casa. Si decía la verdad, que era hijo de Gabriel Agreste, estaban seguros que iban a empezar una búsqueda y podrían acusarlos injustamente. Era buscarse problemas donde no había. Pero, si no lo hacían, era por el bien que le hacía a Marinette. Nunca la habían visto con un amigo, con un sin kwami algo rebelde, que la hacía sonreír.

Adrien se había quedado en la habitación de su nueva amiga. Le había reconocido abiertamente que el suyo era mil veces mayor con más cosas que los tomaba como inútiles como una pequeña pared de escalada o una rampa para el skate. Algunas cosas podían sonar a inventada, pero si Marinette le creía era porque lo veía como una persona sincera y sus gestos al hablar.

\- ¿y ahora que harás?- le preguntó Marinette bastante preocupada. Había logrado lo más difícil, escapar de su jaula de oro, pero no le había dicho nada de un después. Él simplemente se rascó la cabeza

\- Ni idea- Marinette se sorprendió- Nunca había pisado en la calle hasta que caí sobre ti. Ni sabía que eran intolerantes hasta que pasee contigo por las calles de París. Solo sabía lo que Natalie y padre me habían enseñado y realmente pensaba que era una exageración

\- No lo era- ella le enseñó lo que el día anterior se había hecho, sorprendiendo al chico- No sabes cuanto ansio tener mi "algo especial" para dejar de ser un lastre para mis padres.

\- Si ellos te quieren

\- Pero no puedo ayudarlos. La gente sabe que soy una sin kwami, y miran por la ventana de la pastelería a ver si he tocado algo antes de entrar con miedo a que sea algo contagioso. Soy una inútil y alguien totalmente dependiente, me guste o no

\- ¡Ya se, a partir de mañana, juntos encontraremos ese algo que nos vuelva especiales!- dijo totalmente motivado- Quizás, lo que necesitábamos era un amigo de verdad desde el inicio

\- Adrien, mañana tengo clase...

\- ¡Esto es más importante, Marinette!

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Ella no podía negar que el corazón le latía a mil. Nunca había tenido un amigo, y menos un alocado como él. La idea de que, entre los dos, fueran a buscar respuestas o esa frase que fuera a caracterizarlos. En cierto modo tenía miedo. ¿Lo que iban a encontrar era realmente positivo? ¿No sería algo amargo? ¿Se estaba haciendo ilusiones con una quimera? Todas aquellas dudas la acosaron hasta la mañana A diferencia de lo que creía, el chico ya estaba despierto desde muy temprano y había bajado a desayunar. Intentaba convencer a Sabine de evitar que Marinette fuera a clase para poder hacer cosas juntos. Pero en ese aspecto, no había quien la cambiara de opinión: debía ir.

\- Pues voy contigo a clase. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Ante esa pregunta, ella casi se desmayo. Todo podía salir muy mal.

El trayecto fue pausado, por miedo a encontrarse a uno de los hombres de Agreste. Adrien miró maravillado como era el colegio. Estaba lleno de gente que los miraba mal por no tener kwami, pero le importaba bien poco. Marinette cogió el papel de guía turística y le enseñó hasta donde estaba el almacén de gimnasia. Por su reacción casi igual al de un niño pequeño, supo que era realmente el primer colegio que pisaba.

\- ¿Nuevo alumno?- pregunto la profesora bastante confusa. A diferencia de la chica, Adrien se mostró tranquilo

\- Solo vengo por hoy. Soy primo de Marinette- inventó con gran facilidad- Me llamo Felix

Marinette aguanto las ganas de reirse al ver como la profesora se creía aquel cuento. Como fue normal, nadie se acercó a preguntar nada, ni siquiera la profesora al ver que no tenía kwami. Desde su sitio, mezclaron el aprendizaje con pintar cuadrados en la tablet. Todo fue a un ritmo casi lento hasta la clase de gimnasia.

\- Felix...- lo llamó temblando Marinette. Ella no dejaba de señalar la puerta, donde se podía ver a un gorila entrando.

Como acto reflejo, ambos se fueron a esconder en el almacén, sin saber que hacer.


	5. Adiós

Marinette no estaba muy segura de aquel plan, pero si había accedido a hacerlo era simplemente por la cara de enfado que tenía Gorila exigiendo en nombre de "su jefe" que encontrara a un chico llamado Adrien. Todavía no había enseñado la foto, por lo que debía marcharse cuanto antes. Si descubrían que Adrien y Felix eran la misma persona, realmente la había fastidiado porque la buscarían donde fuera.

Fingió estar enferma para marcharse, a lo que la profesora fingió interés por dos segundos antes de seguir con el gorila. Salió corriendo y fue directa a la venta a ayudarlo a bajar. Salieron corriendo cuando vieron como los hombres y la profesora señalaban su dirección. Ya no podían ir a su casa, por lo que la carrera no tenía una dirección fija. Marinette iba muy atrás de Adrien, pues hacía mucho que no corría tanto. Decidió aplicar sus conocimientos y lo hizo entrar en uno de los callejones hasta la boca de un metro. Marinette le señalo el lugar a donde debía ir cada uno y quedaron para estar en cinco minutos como máximo. Mientras que Marinette pasaría por el puente superior, Adrien iría por el de abajo. Intentaba no mirar atrás y aguantar hasta llegar ahí. Si no iba mal llegarían al museo y ahí podrían estar hasta las nueve y volverían a la casa.

En la boca, con una sudadera con capucha (robado para desagrado de la chica) estaba Adrien fingiendo tranquilidad. Lo guio hasta aquella biblioteca y dentro de ella se perdieron entre las tantas estanterías. Ella estaba segura de que nolos habían seguido, pero, por si un caso se asomó por una de las ventanas al que daban al exterior. No había ningún hombre de negro.

\- Gracias por todo, Marinette- fue lo primero que le dijo cuando llegó a su lado

\- No es nada- susurró ella- Pero no hables mucho aquí, en las bibliotecas no se puede

\- Es en serio. Nadie a diferencia de ti hubiera hecho todo esto por mi

\- Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

\- Me alegro de no haber nacido con kwami solo por conocerte, amiga

Aquello llegó al corazón de Marinette y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos. Esas palabras habían calado muy en el fondo, pues nadie había sido así con ella. Se restregó los ojos y lo mandó sentar a su lado. Con el móvil, mando unos mensajes alertando a su padre, quien dijo que fueran con cuidado. Jugaron a un par de juegos hasta que cerraron en la biblioteca.

Pero nada más salir se toparon con la presencia de los hombres que lo buscaban. Marinette y Adrien intentaron huir, pero ya los habían agarrado. De un coche, salió Gabriel Agreste, realmente enfadado.

\- Tu y yo tendremos una conversación en casa. Y usted, señorita Dupain-Cheng, no vuelva a meterse en asuntos que no le convienen

\- ¡NO!- gritó ella antes de que lo metieran en el coche contra su voluntad- Señor Agreste, no vuelva a encerrar a su hijo. ¡Tiene derecho a ser libre a pesar de no tener kwami!

Pudo ver en su hombro un kwami morado susurrándole algo, con rostro muy triste. Igualmente, el señor no se inmuto e, impotente tuvo que ver como se llevaban a su mejor y único mejor amigo.

No, ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sentada en la acera. Tenía que movilizarse, hacer algo por él.


	6. Dolor

Marinette se encerró en su cuarto, sin querer discutir del tema con sus padres. Con todo lo que había visto y vivido, le daba igual la falta del colegio o que actitud tendrían sus padres. Esos violentos sentimientos (impotencia, rabia, indignación y odio) golpeaban muy fuerte su pecho, y tenía unas locas ganas de ir a la casa de Adrien para dar la cara y enfrentarse al señor Agreste. Podía ser una sin kwami, pero sabía que tenía ese ferviente deseo de luchar contra esa injusticia, hacer frente a la intolerancia de Gabriel Agreste y luchar por su libertad. Esa Marinette que se había resistido a salir por el miedo de ser una sin kwami estaba aflorando y dejando escapar una personalidad que creía que nunca tendría.

\- Mama- llamó a Sabine, quien de la sorpresa casi se le caía el plato si no hubiera sido por su kwami- tengo que ir a ayudar a Adrien

\- Hija, no busques problemas con los Agreste, por favor. Son gente muy...

\- ¡Me da igual!- era la primera vez en su vida que su hija hablaba así, decidida- ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi amigo!

Con una mezcla de orgullo y miedo, vio salir a su hija. Ella andaba decidida, sin escuchar o pararse a tener miedo por los murmullos cuando pasaba al lado de aquella gente. Su cabeza estaba cien por cien con el problema de Adrien. El resto del mundo podía derretirse o lo que fuera, ella solo tenía ese objetivo en su mente. El primer obstáculo de la casa de su amigo fueron dos seguratas en frente. Pudo reconocerlos por haber estado antes detrás de ellos dos. Respiró profundo y sin importar que llamaran su atención, tocó el timbre. Una lente salió a grabarla, y sería, se presentó y repitió ante las negativas de la secretaria, que quería ver a Adrien y a su padre. Ante la insistencia, no le quedó otra que abrirle la puerta. Intentó mostrarse seria aun viendo a su amigo y a su padre delante de ella. Gabriel estaba completamente serio, mientras que Adrien intentaba no mostrar esa tristeza que no le caracterizaba en absoluto. No pudo evitar mirar un cuadro enorme en frente suyo. Pudo entender varias cosas.

\- Señor Agreste, soy Marinette y soy amiga de Adrien- intentó presentarse de la forma más correcta

\- La sin kwami Dupain-Cheng- corrigió él con una actitud que le pareció totalmente inapropiado para alguien adulto- Vayase. No tengo nada que hablar con usted

\- ¡Tendrá que escucharme!- elevó su voz por accidente. Sabía que empezar a gritar no era la solución, pero no podía dejarlo marchar- ¡Tiene que dejar a Adrien libre!

\- Mi hijo no esta prisionero. Solo esta bajo mi cuidado y mis normas. Usted sabe mejor que nadie porque no puedo dejar que vaya a la calle en su condición. Mejor olvídese de mi hijo

\- Por mucho que este mundo sea cruel, es hermoso y Adrien tiene que verlo. No por una ventana o pantalla. Debe conocerlo todo- quería que sus palabras le llegaran, que cambiara de opinión, pero parecía que no llegaban. Sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar de todo aquel coraje. Su brazo empezaba a quemar, pero le daba igual. Daba a ese dolor por apretar tanto el puño- deje que vaya a la escuela, que se relacione y que sea él quien tome sus decisiones. Estoy segura que hubiera podido sacar ese don o lo que fuera si usted no hubiera sido el primero en darle la espalda al ver que nacía sin frase. ¡Es su padre, compórtese como tal! Tiene derecho a ser un chico normal, a no vivir encerrado en esta jaula de oro que le hizo.

Marinette se iba calentando, inexplicablemente ya no medía las cosas que decía, simplemente escapaban de su boca. Por fin el padre mostraba ese enfado natural aunque su kwami intentara calmarlo. Por su cara, sabía que estaba de acuerdo, pero no se atrevía a lucahr. Algo totalmente comprensible.

\- Insolente, escuche atentamente

Marinette no pudo escucharlo. Se llevó la mano al brazo y, como si hubieran apretado dentro de ella un botón, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó desmayada en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes. Natalie, la secretaria, no tardó en llamar al médico.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡Quiero ver a mi hija!- gritaba desesperada Sabine Cheng en el hospital. La enfermera, Tom y Natalie intentaban tranquilizarla sin éxito. Ante la llamada de Natalie alertando de lo ocurrido, no dudaron en cerrar la tienda e ir a buscar a su hija al hospital. Adrien también estaba fuera, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El doctor que atendía a su hija salió con muy mala cara. Adrien se levanto de la silla y también fue a preguntar con los padres. Era obvio que no traía buenas noticias.

\- No sabemos realmente que le esta pasando, puede ser ese don que no puede salir, un colapso... Es la primera vez que vemos algo como esto en mucho tiempo. ¿tienen su tarjeta sanitaria con todos los datos al día?- la madre no tardó en entregarlo- Cuando despierte, podrán verla.

\- Esto es mi culpa- les dijo Adrien bastante apenado por la situación

\- Tranquilo, no lo es- Tom le quito las culpas con una triste sonrisa- ella solo iba a ayudarte. Eres su primer amigo, y eso lo entendemos

La dulce comprensión del señor Dupain asombró al joven, pero no alivió esa pena que guardaba dentro. No le quitaba esa culpabilidad que oprimía tan fuerte el pecho. Ella no estaría ahí, en esa situación si no hubiera sido tan loco de ir al colegio. Natalie decidió que era el momento de llevárselo a casa, pero se resistió. No quería abandonar a Marinette. Pero lo adultos tenían razón, no podía quedarse por más tiempo y ahí no hacía nada. Los padres de su amiga se comprometieron a llamar si ocurría algo, ya fuera bueno o malo.

Pero esa llamada no llegaba.

Pasaban los días y Adrien quedó prisionero en su casa. No despegaba su teléfono ni durante sus clases con Natalie. Su padre seguía negándose a dejarlo a ir, y había doblado la seguridad solo para que no volviera a huir. Se desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Intentó ser él quien llamara para saber un mínimo de ella, si seguía estable o como era que todo había pasado, pero no encontraba el número, ni en la red.

\- Natalie, ¿no puedes averiguar nada de Marinette Dupain-Cheng?-pregunto pasadas dos semanas. Ella negó con la cabeza, para odio de Adrien. -Seguro que te lo ha pedido mi padre. ¡Estoy harto! Llevadme con Marinette

\- No podemos- fue lo único que dijo ella antes de marcharse, para rabia del chico.

Ajeno a todo lo que le ocurría a Adrien, los padres de Marinette seguían pendientes de la evolución de su hija. Solo salían a la calle para el hospital o la compra de la casa. Nada más. Los médicos tampoco sabían que le ocurría y solo sabían justificarlo por la ausencia de Kwami. Las teorías de su posible muerte dejaron devastada a Sabine Cheng, que solo supo culparse a si misma.

Solo podían estar tranquilo con la cara de paz que tenía Marinette descansando en aquella cama.

\- Pobrecilla, ¿no crees, Wayzz?- se acercó al cuerpo dormido de la chica, ajena a todo. Colocó unos pequeños pendientes y se marcho- será un sujeto de pruebas mejor que el chico

Las alarmas en la habitación de la chica empezaron a sonar como locas y los medicos al llegar, no se explicaron que pasaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette se despertó de golpe. Sentía un gran dolor en las orejas casi como si se hubiera quemado con algo. Algunas máquinas pitaban como locas y vio que algunos enfermeros entraban a ver que ocurría. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver algo que ella no podía ver. Escucho decir a uno que llamaran a sus padres, pero nadie le decía absolutamente nada. Le costaba horrores moverse y solo pudo tocarse las orejas a pesar de estar ardiendo. Noto unos pendientes e intentó recordar a ver si se los había puesto. No. Solo recordaba haberse encarado al señor Agreste por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hijo y que todo se volviera negro. Una de las enfermeras la ayudo a ponerse bien e intentó tranquilizarla de forma muy tonta. La dejaron sola e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden.

\- ¡Hola, Marinette!- ella miró a todas partes, buscando el origen de esa voz, pero no había nadie- Aquí abajo

Miró su regazo y se encontró con un kwami rojo con antenitas y grandes claros ojos azules. Tenía la apariencia de una mariquita y un punto negro en la cabeza que contrataba con todo el rojo de su cuerpo. Dio por hecho de que era de una enfermera.

\- Mi nombre es Tikki y estoy encantada de ser tu kwami experimental- Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. No entendía exactamente que pasaba, pero simplemente dejo que aquella mariquita hablara un poco más- A partir de hoy, por orden del maestro y creador, te ayudaré a encontrar tu algo especial a pesar de haber nacido sin un ser como yo. Tenemos cinco semanas, el conteador esta en tus pendientes, por lo que nunca te los quites. ¡Será todo un placer!

No terminó de enteder, y tenía bastantes preguntas atragantadas en la garganta, pero sus padres entraron de sopetón. Ellos le dijeron que iba a estar un poco más en observación por lo menos un día más, por si había algo. Marinette solo dijo una parte de la verdad, que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ya le iba a psar. De la emoción, se habían olvidado de llamar a su amigo Adrien. Pidieron a la enfermera un teléfono, pero Natalie, la secretaria, aseguro que ya se lo iba a decir. Con esa respuesta, Marinette tenía más que claro que, hasta el día del alta, no podría ver a su amigo. pero tenía ganas de verlo y preguntarle que tal estaba.

Era su primer amigo, se preocupaba mucho por él, y más de lo que podría pensar al ver esa extraña kwami roja llamada Tikki.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Marinette, tu puedes hacerlo

\- No puedo, Tikki.

\- ¡Animo Marinette! ¡Tu puedes, Marinette!

\- ¡Qué no puedo!

Finalmente tiro aquellas agujas y la lana de muy mala manera y pataleo como una niña pequeña. Tikki , desanimada, recogió todo y lo puso encima de la mesa. Le echó un vistazo rápido a los pendientes y se sentó encima de la mesa. Ya había pasado una semana y un punto de cinco habían desaparecido muy a su pesar. Le había explicado por activa y por pasiva (y también a sus padres para que hablara con el colegio y acordaran que pudiera tomarse cinco semanas por la baja médica) la necesidad que tenía en esforzarse para lograr afianzarse como su kwami, si no, no podía asegurar que iba a pasar. Aislada de todo ese mundo cruel y nada empático con los sin kwami, la había instado por una semana en que se acercara a aquello que ella misma había abandonado: la moda. No sabía porque, ella tuvo una actitud reacia cada vez que lograba algo. Ya no sabía que hacer para que su seleccionada terminara algo que había empezado.

\- Sin esfuerzo y dedicación uno no logra sus metas, Marinette. Se que crees que tus esfuerzos no serán nada en contra de lo que haga alguien que tiene ya un don como... Gabriel Agreste y Nooroo, pero alcanzaras esa misma meta con un poco más de valor. Por mucho que no sea tu kwami natural, se que tienes potencial para serlo, y te animaré ahora más que nos quedan solo cuatro semanas. Recuerda que la meta no es importante, solo cojeras el premio: en el esfuerzo y la superación diaria si esta lo que debe importarte

\- No se como lo haces para animarme, Tikki- cogió las aguas y volvió a intentarlo con una mirada un poco más triste- Deberías conocer a Adrien Agreste.

\- ¿es tu amigo?

\- Más o menos. Aunque no se como reaccionaría a que estes en mi vida.

Mientras tenía sus manos ocupadas, le contó todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, haciendo que la kwami se riera. Ya era bien tarde cuando pudo terminar una pequeña bufanda azul. Lo primero en que pensó fue en ir a dárselo a su amigo rubio por toda la conversación que había tenido con Tikki, pero recordó que su padre era un padre despreciable. Si estuviera la madre, le preguntaría que vio en alguien tan tirano como él.

\- Podríamos entrar en su casa y verlo- le animó Tikki- Si él no puede salir, nosotras podríamos entrar

Decidió hacerle caso y bajo la excusa de dar una vuelta, salió de su casa con el regalo en una pequeña bolsa. Llegó a la pared justa donde Adrien había caído sobre ella. Miró por todas partes antes de usar algunas papeleras para poder llegar a la parte superior del muro. Nada más llegar a la parte superior, vio que tenía delante la ventana abierta de un cuarto de baño. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó para caer de rodillas en el frío suelo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Adrien navegando en un ordenador con demasiadas pantallas para su gusto. Este miró a su lado y quedo bastante sorprendido.

\- ¡Marinette! Pensé que seguías en el hospital, nadie me avisó...- a ella no le gustó ver como aquel chico amable y alegre que cayó sobre ella se volviera triste por culpa de ese padre que tenía.

Ella no tardó en ir corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarlo. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos. No tardaron en sentarse en su cama y darle esa bufanda. Le intentó explicar todo como podía saliendo Tikki en su salida.

\- Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, por mucho que tu padre no quiera que salgas de aquí- vio que seguía un poco desanimado

\- ¿No me vas a cambiar ni abandonar por tener a Tikki, verdad? Aunque no podamos por mi padre

\- Claro que no, eres mi mejor amigo, el primero que ha caído sobre mi. Encontraremos la manera. Si ahora eres el desanimado, yo te animaré


	10. Chapter 10

La kwami experimental Tikki miró con malos ojos como Marinette se centraba más en Adrien que en ella misma. Sus pendientes mostraban claramente que solo le quedaban tres puntos y en todo ese tiempo ella se había centrado tan poco en progresar en si misma, que ya se temía lo peor. Pero no podía culparla ni regañarla cada vez que la veía feliz con el rubio. Había hecho un esfuerzo admirable por intentar volver a estar con él. Movió cielo y tierra, hablo con los padres para volver a estar juntos y cuando lo logro, estaba tan condicionada por el padre de Adrien que cualquier otro hubiera dicho que no.

Pero ella se quedó y se esforzaba por progresar con él.

Un esfuerzo que cualquier otro no hubiera intentado.

Eso no quitaba que tuviera que pensar en ella. Debía pensar en su mismo futuro cambiado con Tikki a su lado. Podría estudiar y trabajar con el maestro para que aquellos que sufrieran por ser "Sin "Kwami" no recibieran más burlas. Enseñar que con esfuerzo, empeño y valor se podían alcanzar las metas que una persona se ponía a si misma, sin importar el don de los demás menos para compartir, de forma amitosa y no competitiva, nuevos puntos para seguir progresando.

\- Adrien, cada vez dudo menos que tu don sea el piano. ¿Por qué no lo desarrollaste?

\- Mi padre quería que siguiera la misma rama que la de mi madre y suya- confesó tras un silencio bastante incómodo- Mi madre tocaba de maravilla, aun debe de estar el piano cogiendo polvo en alguna parte- tanto Marinette como Tikki notaron ese tono de nostalgia.- Ella tocaba el piano de maravilla. ¿Puede uno tener más de un talento o don?

\- ¡Claro que si! Si soy una experimental, ¿por qué no?

A pesar de la convicción con la que lo dijo, Marinette supo al instante que esa kwami escondía algo. Adrien crujió sus dedos y cerró la tapa del piano de la casa de Marinette antes de levantarse y subir hasta su habitación. Ella lo usaba de modelo, pero cada vez era menor la cantidad de veces en las que la chica estaba haciendo las prendas para mejorar esa inclinación a la moda que tenía. Solo al ver que tan bien le quedaba los conjuntos que le había hecho, Tikki suspiro tranquila. Antes de marcharse, comieron unos pastelillos de Pann, a lo que Natalie y su kwami también aprovecharon al no estar su estricto jefe mirando. 

\- No te puedo decir nada hasta que tengas por completo tu don- repitió para decepción de Marinette- pero estamos cada vez más cerca. ¿No ves tu brazo más rojo? Eso es que en tu brazo se esta empezando a grabar tu algo especial y tienes que esforzarte más para que salga

\- ¿Y Adrien?

\- A él no le he visto el brazo más rojo- le reconoció ella finalmente

\- Le ayudaré igualmente, no puedo dejarle que se quede sin kwami... Adrien podría ser un gran pianista, estoy segura. Le gusta y le recuerda tanto a su madre...

Al día siguiente, Marinette tuvo que ir a la casa de su amigo. En esa, ambos se dedicaron a buscar el piano de la señora Agreste, pero no lograron encontrarlo, para decepción de ambos. Él repetía que si, debía haber uno, pues se acordaba de las canciones de su madre. Natalie desveló el misterio diciendo que lo tiró nada más irse la señora de la casa. Marinette no se dio por perdida y decidió buscar en el ordenador precios de pequeños teclados, buscando el más barato y discreto pero que dejara al rubio alcanzar esa ansiada meta. Adrien no estaba muy seguro, pero al ver el empeño y la fé que tenía Dupain-Cheng en él, lo hizo pero poniendo la calle de Marinette. Ya lo justificaría como regalo para su amiga por alguna excusa barata. Decidieron terminar la tarde entre juegos en la gran habitación de Agreste.

\- ¿Estas bien?- a la vuelta, se fijo en la pequeña que estaba llorando en el parque cerca de la puerta de su casa

\- Me he perdido- dijo entre sonoros sollozos

Marinette no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió ayudarla a buscar a su madre. Durante esa busqueda, se dio cuenta que la niña también era un sin kwami y por eso la gente no la socorría. A diferencia de todos esos, ella tenía corazón y la ayudaría a buscarla. Finalmente encontró a la madre bastante despreocupada con el teléfono, atendiendo lo que parecía una llamada mucho más importante que su hija. Sacó fuerzas de donde podía para poder encararse a esa madre.

\- Señora, por mucho que su hija todavía no tenga el kwami, debería protegerla de los males- la señora iba a replicar cuando Marinette la hizo parar alzando la mano- No debería ser la más sin corazón de ellos. Ayudela con amor y no indiferencia. Buenas tardes. ¡Adios pequeña!

La señora quedó totalmente petrificada ante sus palabras y la niña la despedía con la mano. Tikki se sintió totalmente orgullosa de ella, pues nadie solía hacer eso por alguien como ellos.

Solían ser los otros.

Nada más llegar a la tarde, Tikki se fijo en el antebrazo de Marinette, cada vez estaba más rojo y aquello ya preocupaba a los padres. Pero ella se veía totalmente bien, sonriente y orgullosa por su buena acción.

Hasta que simplemente se desmayó una vez más.

Solo que esa vez, Tikki estaba sonriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Tranquila, señora Cheng- Tikki evitaba que llamaran al médico. Los padres desconfiaron ante la insistencia del kwami experimental- No deben llamar al médico

\- Pero Tikki, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?- preguntó ansioso el señor Dupain

\- Que todo este tiempo he estado equivocada y su hija tiene que hablar con el Maestro Fu, mi creado, para que le explique todo. Yo no puedo hablar mucho, señores. ¡Miren!

Ambos vieron del brazo rojo de su hija afloraban pequeñas marcas negras que tornaban una preciosa frase:

"Una sonrisa por lágrima"

\- Marinette tiene que descansar. Ahora si que esta completamente bien y necesita de todo nuestro apoyó ahora que si soy su kwami.

Pero ella no despertó hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la mañana. La señora Sabine noto una alegría enorme pero no tan alta hasta que la misma niña vio su frase. Se froto para ver si no era falso. Su alegría duró poco, pues Tikki le dijo que tenía que hablar con el maestro antes de ir a contarselo a Adrien, pues el Maestro Fu podría responderte todas las preguntas y darle la ayuda que necesitaba para que saliera su kwami. La siguió por las largas calles de Paris, hasta llegar a un simple centro masajista. Las atendió un simpatico kwami verde que los llevó hasta el maestro. Ella estaba muy confusa, pues todo el lugar no tenía pinta de complejo laboratorio como ella creía.

\- Sentaros- más que un ofrecimiento, sonaba a una orden que Marinette obedeció enseguida. Hubo un incómodo silencio, pues el maestro salió de la sala sin dar explicación alguna y volvió con té. Solo despues de servir a su invitada y beber un poco del suyo, se digno a hablar- Veo que por fin tienes afianzada la relación de tu kwami y solo te ha costado 3 puntos....

\- Señor, no...

\- Chiquilla, ¿Tu entiendes realmente que es ser un sin kwami?- negó con la cabeza- No haber luchado por ese algo especial que tienes desde el inicio. Algunos tienen suerte y se sabe nada más nacer, otros no. No se que tiene París con tratar mal a los que no son como ellos, aun sabiendo que con el tiempo pueden cambiar. No se si sea el miedo que hace ser cruel.

\- Señor...

\- Pero hay dos verdades inamovibles: los sin kwami y con dos dones mueren antes- seguía el sin tener en cuenta a la pobre chica, cuya mente se estaba llenando de dudas, más con esa revelación- Algo que los médicos y la gente ignora es que no tener kwami, quienes son algo más que hermanos, nos debilita hasta el punto de morir. Porque ellos nos dan vida, motivación... todas esas cosas que sus máquinas no pueden registrar.

\- Pero no tiene sentido- intervino con fuerza para hacerse oir- con dos...

\- Sigues teniendo igualmente un solo kwami, pero lo sobre cargas, castigas con mucho peso ese lazo y te rompe. Fue lo que le paso a la madre de tu amigo, la señora Agreste. Ella tenía un don inicial, muy personal como el tuyo, capaz de ayudar a las personas aliviarse, con o sin kwami, pero desarrollo el segundo a costa del primero y eso estaba castigando la casa, sin que tu amigo lo supiera realmente. Ella sabía que por contentar a quien no debía, iba a matarla, pero lo hizo.

\- ¿Cómo puede saber todo eso?

\- Ella me buscó para probar en su hijo la última oportunidad que tiene para seguir viviendo. Le queda poco, Marinette, realmente poco. Tu si que has adivinado que lo suyo es la música, pero él tiene que superar una última barrera para sacar su pianista interior. Mi investigación, todo mi esfuerzo en el Tibet solo dará resultado si alguien con un don tan...humano como el tuyo anima de verdad a las personas

Le dio un anillo negro en cuyo centro había la huella de un gato. Ella entendió en seguida y después de darle las gracias, salió corriendo al encuentro de Adrien.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Me alegro de que tu tengas ya el kwami y la frase, por lo que no se que haces visitando a un sin kwami como yo- fue lo que le dijo un realmente desanimado Adrien al escuchar la buena noticia que le traía su amiga. Marinette se desanimó ante esas palabras- Debería morirme por no tener kwami. Sería mejor que estar siempre solo

\- ¡Te prohibo decir eso, Adrien!- aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de una sonora bofetada de su amiga, que retenía las lágrimas como podía.

Ella le explicó las cosas, como él todavía debía ponerse ese anillo y luchar por ese don con la música que tenía. Debía superar su miedo a fallar, su angustia a la decepción, y luchar cada día por ese algo que realmente le gustaba. Marinette no podía imaginarse como era una vida sin madre, más al descubrir que fue de esa buena mujer realmente, pero no quería que eso bajara la autoestima de su amigo. No aguantaba verlo triste. Adrien debía sonreir y mostrar su mejor cara. Sabía que lo pasaba mal, pero ese rostro era el que más le favorecia.

-Confió totalmente en ti- le dio el anillo con sumo cariño- Tu padre no te querra, pero yo si. Y mi familia. Pann ya querrá llenarte de dulces- aquel último añadido fue para hacerlo sonreir como un niño

-Vamos a por ese piano, amiga

Se puso el anillo encima de la cama, y más que verlo desmayado, parecía que dormía placidamente. Tuvo que esperar hasta el anochecer, mucho menos delo que ella realmente había tardado ella en el hospital, para concer a Plagg. Era un gato negro que pedía por cada momento un pedazo de camembert. Tikki y él hicieron migas al instante. A inicio era un poco desagradable, pero luego estaba bastante vago y conformista, pero alegre y algo juguetón con la kwami roja. Fue por poco tiempo, pues Marinette debía llegar a casa pronto.

Ella no tardó en contar todo a sus padres, quienes no pudieron sentirse más gozosos cuando escucharon cual era el verdero don de su hija. Si en algo tenía razón el maestro, era que mucha gente no sentía esa gran afinidad por la gente que tuviera un don tan humano y empatico como el de su hija, pero se sentían igual un gran orgullo por ella. 

Al día siguiente, Adrien empezó a tomarse en serio sus sesiones de piano en la casa de Marinette, con un gran humor. Tocaba melodías alegres, capaces de hacer a los kwami de la casa brincar.

\- Tranquilo, es buena señal- le dijo ella en la puerta, después de una gran tarde juntos

\- Antes de irme, quería darte esto- le dió una flor de tela rosa- Ya sabes, tienes que volver a clase y yo te esperaré para que me lo cuentes todo

\- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decirle, algo sonrojada

No se fijo como su padre miró la escena, un tanto enternecido.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Vale, Tikki, necesito seguridad en mi misma para los cambios que quiero hacer en mi vida- la kwami asintió, bastante orgullosa- No voy a dejar que Bee y Chloe me pisoteen una vez más

\- Ese es el espíritu, Marinette

Antes de abandonar la casa cogieron la merienda que les había preparado su madre y su kwami con mucho cariño. Antes de entrar al colegio, respiró hondo. Miró su frase, aun no se creía que tuviera semejante don, completamente humano y real. Sobre todo real. Entró y aquellos que sabían que ella era originalmente una sin kwami, quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Entró en la sala donde la profesora estaba ordenando los materiales del día. Se sentó en su sitio, apartada de la gente, pero todas las miradas cayeron sobre ellas, la agujereaban, estudiaban con sumo interes tanto a ella como a su kwami, que se había apoyado en su hombro mirando bastante sorprendida los kwamis de los compañeros de su chica. Chloe y Sabrina entraron y Marinette intentó mantenerse igual, pero era dificil. Ella se fijó que se sentaron sin decir nada. Debía ser de la impresión.

La profesora empezó la clase con una nueva asignación de asientos. Marinette se sorprendió de su sitio. A ella le gusto su sitio, en segunda fila, con delante a Nino y al lado a una chica llamada Alya. Su kwami saludó bastante animada a Tikki, que se alegró de hacer una amiga cuyo nombre era WiiFii. Al parecer, su kwami era muy curiosa y sacaba a relucir ese don periodistico que tenía ella. Por un momento la profesora salió después de asignar los asientos de una forma muy tosca.

\- No, Chloe, no me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero. No más.

Resentida, se sentó en su sitio al lado de una asombrada Sabrina. La profesroa volvió, bastante calmada. El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, donde Alya la animó a hablar con todos sus compañeros. Aquellos que antes la rechazaban, la intentaban conocer con Tikki. Le parecía algo surrealista y cruel, pues antes no se hubieran acercado a ella. Y les dijo que podían ver una amiga en ella, aunque la delegada fuera la misma Chloe.

\- Ha sido un día bastante tranquilo, he podido plantarle cara a Chloe y los profesores sabían que existía- le explicó a Adrien al ir a su casa después de las clases con algunos dulces que le había guardo. La señorita Natalie había sido muy amable en dejarlo meter el teclado a escondidas de su padre- Me siento una Marinette nueva. ¿Qué tal en casa?

\- Bastante aburrido y no me he animado a tocar el piano- se sinceró él, indignando a su amiga- Es que...

\- Adrien, no quiero que te mueras. Por favor, esfuerzate no solo por ti, también por mi

Aquellas palabras vinieron acompañadas de un sonrojo ligero, un rojo que acentuaba más los claro ojos de su amiga. Adrien tuvo que apartar la mirada y se rascó la nuca, para risa burlona de Plagg.

\- Ya tienes nuevos amigos, no deberías preocuparte por mi y mi experimento

\- Pero tu fuiste el primero, y no me prejuzgo por no tener kwami. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y no voy a dejar que mueras porque creas que vas a estar solo, no te voy a dejar estar solo.

Adrien y Tikki quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras de su amiga. Sacó unos auriculares y los enchufó en el teclado para que el padre de Adrien no escuchara la dulce melodía que tocaba su amigo. Suave, profundo, cariñoso, cargado de un sentimiento puro e inocente a la vez de incondicional. No eran suficientes las palabras con las que Marinette podía describir la hermosa música que Adrien creaba. No lo veía como modelo, tenía alma de músico. Desvió la mirada para ver como su brazo enrojecía, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Debía desbloquear ese tope que era el recuerdo de su madre para poder terminar de afianzar ese gato negro como su kwami.

\- ¿Qué tal si un día vamos a un recital?- le propuso con una sonrisa Marinette


	14. Chapter 14

Aprovechando que el fin de semana el señor Agreste se marchaba a una pasarela de las suyas, Adrien y Marinette planificaron su escapada. Pidieron ayuda a Natalie, esperando a que facilitara las cosas para poder ayudar mejor a Adrien. Sorprendentemente accedió a cambio que todo se hiciera tal y como se había planificado. Marinette accedió después de darle los datos del recital que iban a ver. Algo que le tenía que esconder, por fuerza, era que el auditorio donde iban habían unas fotos de su madre, cuando se usaba también parte de un precioso recorrido lleno de las mejores creaciones de Gabriel Agreste y otros modistas. Pensaba que era la mejor forma de hacer que se quitara ese bloqueo. Solo tenía miedo a cuando llegara ese desmayo. Por si un caso tenía gafas de sol para fingir que estaba durmiendo o tenía ojeras.

\- ¿Listos?- ambos asintieron- Id con cuidado y llegad antes de las nueve

\- Claro, Natalie- le dijo Marinette- Cualquier cosa la llamos

\- Gracias- le dijo Adrien antes de que ambos se metieran en el coche

Rio al ver como Adrien miraba como un niño pequeño el exterior. Estar encerrado no le sentaba nada bien. Le recomendó que se pusiera algo de manga larga por la rojez del brazo. Antes de pasar a sentarse, le llevo para ver la foto de su madre. No lo hubiera podido adivinar si no fuera por el pie de marco con el apellido. Se veía sonriente, elegante, toda una dama distinguida. Ninguna otra mujer era como ella.

\- Aun me sorprende todo lo que haces por mi- le dijo con una sonrisa triste

\- No la llegue a conocer, pero me puedo hacer una idea de como era por ti. Sonriente, algo rebelde, que quería lo mejor para las personas que ella quería.

Amistosamente, agarró su mano en forma de apoyo. Notaba el calor. Tikki y Plagg sonreían al ver la complicidad que había entre ambos. Sabiendo que vendría después, Marinette tiró de él para llegar antes a los asientos asignados. Durante la obra, le puso las gafas para que nadie viera su ausencia. Le hizo gracia, pues le daba un toque de "men in black" bastante divertido. Cerca de la primera fila pudo ver el vuelo de WiiFii. Le dio completo miedo pensar que Alya y algunos compañeros más, pues recordó que lo presento como "Felix". Tikki la ayudó a quitar esa ansia para disfrutar de la música tanto como estaría Adrien. Terminó justo a las ocho, momento en el que uno de los coches estaría esperandolos fuera. Adrien tardo lo que para ella fue una eternidad en despertar.

"Todo tiene sentido con la música"

\- No se si quieras ir a clase como yo- le respondió a lo que creyó que era una insensatez de él ir a clase- ya te he dicho como es la gente y yo creo que deberías seguir esforzandote en la música. Le dire las buenas noticias al maestro... ¡Ya se! Tikki, ¿Podría venir Adrien?

\- El maestro estará encantado de que vengaís- dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

\- Mejor me voy ya. No quiero preocupar a mis padres

\- ¡Marinette!- Sorpresivamente, agarró fuerte de su brazo y tiro de ella para robarle un fugaz beso, un simple roce que fue capaz de hacerla sonrojar- Nos vemos el lunes- El chico también se veía sonrojado. Plagg estaba tan sorprendido como Tikki

Cuando llegó a la casa, decidió omitir ese detalle, aunque daba que pensar por sus reacciones cuando Tom preguntaba por el chico. Sabine le preguntó que iba a estudiar finalmente, si quería seguir el camino de la moda o que iba a hacer. Tenía que buscar algo que no resintiera su vinculo con Tikki, a la vez que la dejara acercarse a la gente.


	15. Chapter 15

Manon resultó ser la niña sin kwami que ayudó el otro día. No penso que fuera a ser hija de la presentadora, pero tenía sentido: si no tenía kwami, debía esconderla. Ese estilo no le gustaba en los padres famosos, pero no podía luchar mucho por ella, solo dar lecciones morales. Tikki se vio igual de sorprendida, más cuando la madre le pedía a Sabine Chen que la cuidara mientras estaba trabajando, pues no tenía otra persona. Marinette aceptó por ella y sacó unos viejos muñecos que tenía para jugar.

Podía ver en ella ciento y un talentos, lástima que nadie más lo hiciera.

Aun no se acostumbraba a ver el horrible lugar que era realmente París: hipócrita, cruel, poco solidaria y sobre todo llena de desigualdades que nadie quería enfrentar por esa cómoda posición de la que contaba una gran mayoría. Por mucho que Marinette quisiera sacar hermosas sonrisas como estaba pasando con Manon, no tenía ni medios ni la suficiente fuerza para poder extender su palabra. Tampoco quería torturarse con eso. Debía pensar que las pequeñas revoluciones empezaban por uno mismo y ya había hecho un esfuerzo inimaginable hasta llegar a su lugar. Y mucho le debía tanto al maestro Fu como a Adrien. Y todo ese esfuerzo se veía reflejado en Tikki y como Adrien había empezado a salir de su crisalida. Después de buscar en internet y consultar con su madre, había decidido dejar todo ese intento de ser modista para ayudar a la gente con la integración social. Esa carrera era de las menos nombradas, no mucha gente apostaba por ella pues con su don habían muchas más puertas abiertas. Pero ella era una simple humanista con la palabra y quería aportar algo hermoso a esa comunidad tan cruel.

Todavía no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada a Adrien. Desde ese muy vergonzoso momento, había una distancia entre ambos que ella misma puso. No sabía lo que sentía. Era algo inocente en ese aspecto, pues no era lo mismo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás (sola, dolida, capaz de dañarse a si misma por no gustar a nadie como persona y amiga) con lo que sentía en ese momento. Tikki la abrazó por un breve instante, pues ella si sabía con seguridad que sentía su chica aunque no lo admitiera.

\- Marinette... ¿Otro día jugamos en el parque?

\- ¡Claro! Pero después de merendar con mi madre- prometió ella mientras bajan las escaleras hasta el recibidor, donde la madre de Manon esperaba con cara de muy pocos amigos. Cuando se fueron, Sabine le dio una pequeña recompensa monetaria por pasar la tarde y le preguntó cuando volvería Adrien. Algo avergonzada, le dijo simplemente que no lo sabía.

\- Marinette, deberías hablar con él. Quizás esta dolido por tu actitud.

\- Es que...

Arrastró por la mesa su teléfono- Dile que mañana vais a ver al maestro y aprovechas para pedirle perdón y sincerarte

Le hizo caso pero en vez de llamarlo, mando un mensae con un emoticono feliz, a lo que Adrien contesto sin emotico un "vale" bastante seco. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba realmente molesto. Tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para verlo. Por su rostro serio, pudo ver que realmente estaban decepcionado. No hablaron absolutamente de nada durante el pequeño camino, a pesar de sus muy torpes intentos de decirle algo del tema. Cuando llegaron al lado del maestro Fu, por un momento tuvo que dejarlos a los dos solos, pues algunos temas eran absolutamente privados. Ella podía imaginarse de que era realmente, pero respertaba la decisión del maestro. Por otra parte, cuando puedo entrar a hablar con él, le entregó un pequeño estuche.

\- Estan llenos de prototipos para gente que irás conociendo. Cuando se terminen, ven a por mi, te daré más instrucciones. Mariquita, tienes que llevar alegría a aquellos marginados y con el camino que has escogido, creo que te será más facil.

\- ¿Y si no lo logro?

\- Los errores son experiencia

Con aquellas cuatro palabras, se dio por terminada la conversación. Marinette estaba realmente asustada con su nuevo cometido, pero no dudo en invitar a Adrien a su casa, pues sus padres tenían ganas de volver a verlo. Y no era mentira, pues nada más verlo, Sabine Cheng le ofreció un poco de todo. Hasta asustaba. Pero eso no evitó que lo invitara a su habitación. Agradeció que estuviera ordenada, si no, no sabía que excusa poner.

\- Adrien, lo siento muchisimo, de verdad- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir- Es que... es demasiado nuevo para mi y ahora con esta caja...

\- Podrás con ello. Eres Marinette, la que siempre intenta sacarme una sonrisa. Podrás sacarsela a cualquiera. Aunque te infravaloras de una forma que hasta me molesta. Porque vales más de lo que cualquiera de fuera pueda decir. ¿no tienes ahora amigos? ¿no eres aceptada?

\- Solo por Tikki, si no, hubiera seguido en las mismas- aclaró ella bastante desolada en ese aspecto- realmente mi primer y único verdadero amigo has sido tu. Caíste sobre mi- aquello lo recordaron ambos con una risilla mal disimulada- Pero tanto como para decir que es más que cariño... da miedo

\- ¿Miedo a admitir que le puedes interesar a alguien de esa manera?- De improvisto, agarró su mano- Solo digo que esta amistad podría cambiar por todo lo que hemos vivido y sentimos ahora. Marinette, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

-...Si


	16. Chapter 16

\- Marinette, no es tu culpa- insistían Tikki y Sabine al mismo tiempo

Ella seguía sin contestar. Enterrada entre mantas, intentaba digerir que había pasado. Todo había arrancado muy bien: Adrien y ella intentando llevar una relación más allá de su amistad, sus padres contentos y algo preocupados por la misión que el maestro Fu le había encomendado y Manon. Manon estaba sonriente, feliz de tener una amiga y jugar con ella en el parque sin ninguna preocupación de ser rechazada como antes. Todo era simplemente de color rosa. Pero a la vida no le había gustado y simplemente le enseño que si eran cinco semanas, eran cinco semanas de vida. Nunca pudo terminar de adivinar cual era el don de ella. A veces tenía la pista de su brazo totalmente enrojecido, otras veces eran auténticos palos de ciego. Como una inútil, la auténtica ciega había sido ella. No supo resolver a tiempo que ella era una perfecta narradora de cuentos. Había una piedra en el camin que no la había dejado avanzar y se sentía realmente culpable.

Pero sus lágrimas eran por algo más.

La madre de Manon.

Todas sus teorias de como trataban la muerte de un sin kwami se hicieron realidad y se sentía como la peor de las arpías por haber alentado aquella situación. Ella, junto con Sabine, eran las únicas que estaban llorando durante el entierro. Pudo divisar a Wayzz entre la gente de negro y los kwamis, por lo que sabía que el maestro había visto su primer gran fracaso y como lloraba por ello. Adrien intentaba consolarla, sin exito. Pero la madre estaba ahí, mirando como enterraban con un rostro serio, impasible, como si no fuera más que un show horrible de televisión. Tendría que ver con que había vuelto a quedarse embarazada. Le dio un incomprensible "gracias" a Marinette antes de marcharse y, a diferencia del resto, pudo verla sonreir. Y esa sonrisa fue como una daga para ella. Quería pensar que si le había afectado la muerte de su hija a pesar de no haber nacido con una estrella como la mayoria, pero sabí que era pensar demasiado. Su propia madre le había confirmado, con aquella mirada triste, que había pensado demasiado.

La muerte de la niña sin kwami había pasado sin honor y gloria. Ni una esquela.

Y se sentía totalmente culpable de ello.

El maestro se acercó a donde ella finalmente (pues la habían dejado sola por haberlo pedido entre lágrimas) y le dijo las palabras más duras y reales, que se grabarían a fuego en su cabeza en esa etapa de intentar ayudar a todo el mundo.

\- No siempre podrás ayudar a la gente, pero no por no haber ganado una batalla, pierdas la guerra

El maestro estaría totalmente decepcionado al verla ahí, llorando en su cama, siendo incapaz de seguir adelante. La culpa simplemente la mataba. Adrien también lo había intentando, la comprendía, pero no logró absolutamente nada.

Pero las lágrimas se secaron y ella salió de la cama, con una actitud muy diferente al que tenía antes. Era una sonrisa calmada, de una chica que acababa de comprender que si, la vida era así y debía seguir. Despedir a Manon y guardar de ella una llave de juguete era el primer paso para saber que ayudar en un lugar tan cruel como era París con los sin kwami era el primer paso.

Por lo menos tenía a Adrien a su lado. Tocando el piano de forma suave, intentando relajar los duros latidos de su corazón con una melodía dulce y muy suave. Acarició sus manos cuando termino y se inclinó para darle un inocente beso a pesar de saber que su madre podía verla desde la cocina. Realmente agradecía tener un amor sincero e inocente con Adrien.


	17. Chapter 17

Tener una cita formal con Adrien era como encontrar el objeto que una buscaba durante semanas: muy difícil. Por mucho que Natalie estuviera de su parte, era muy dificil encontrar un momento en el que Gabriel no se cerciorara de que estaba en su habitación, siendo un buen estudiante con su secretaria como profesora. Adrien no lo negaba, desde que ya había quedado grabado que tipo de don tenía, las cosas y restricciones se habían relajado hasta un punto que no se hubiera imaginado. Aunque podía ver su cara de desagrado, pues no era lo que quería para él.

\- Entonces Alya intentó mostrar su blog en la proyector pero la profesora no la dejó

\- Con la noticia que tenía, me da pena

El aire de completa despreocupación, pasear tranquilos sin miradas clavadas por no tener kwami, con algún detalle en la mano eran las novedades que Marinette notaba como aligeraban su estado de anímo. Con Adrien, las cosas cambiaban y se tornaban más tranquilas, apacibles y carentes de falsos sentimientos. Esa comprensión y sinceridad era un pequeño porcentaje de su fé en la humanidad, en que no todo el mundo era cruel y solo se dejaba llevar por esas cuatro locas ovejas que si los querían ver muertos por no haber nacido con estrella.

\- Al final lo hice. Me apunté a un conservatorio- le confesó finalmente sentados en una terraza esperando el refresco- Aun ni Natalie ni yo se lo hemos dicho, pues tengo que presentarle mi horario para que se tranquilice y quizás no use más que "Felix"

\- ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia! Aunque es una pena que ya no sea la única que pueda escuchar tu música

\- ¿Sabías que me atrae más la idea de ser profesor? No se, tiene un algo que me gusta más. Pero seguiré tocando para tí, siempre. ¿Y has encontrado más sin kwami?

\- Todos los que encuentro suelen tener mi edad o menos, pero se esconden o los esconden... mucho no puedo hacer. Ahora estoy entre ir a clase y visitar a un chico que tiene una fobia a salir sin haber terminado... aun tiene cuatro puntos. Lo de Manon no se volverá a repetir

\- Ese es el espíritu, mi bichito

La dejó en la puerta de la tienda de sus padres, pues ya estaba Natalie esperando fuera del coche y el señor Dupain en la puerta. Las ganas de despedirse con un beso tuvieron que ser horriblemente aguantadas, pues el nivel de vergüenza de Marinette estaba por las nubes.


	18. Chapter 18

Años después...

Marinette intentó mantenerse tranquila. Las tutorias en las clases de secundarias eran más duras, pues los alumnos ya tenían unos conceptos negativos muy fuertes y deshacerlos eran una tarea casi imposible. Tikki se sentó sobre su hombro. Debía seguir adelante. En aquella clase pudo distinguir a una partada por no tener kwami. Sonrió con tristeza. Algunos la pudieron reconocer pues últimamente algunas cadenas francesas pedían entrevistas para hablar de sus temas y casos particulares. Su pequeño grano de arena estaba cambiando un poco el panorama y eso la alegaraba en cantidad.

\- Bueno, algunos me habéis reconocido como la antigua sin kwami Marinette Dupain Cheng y sabréis de que irá esta charla en la última hora.

Pidió un poco de colaboración antes de empezar una desenfadada charla en la que quiso hacer cómplices a toda la clase, incluso aquella chica apartada. Les pedía que apartaran el miedo y que fueran ellos mismos, con esa estrella. Algunos colaboraron en cantidad, otros no, llegando a ser totalmente irrespetuosos. Se notaba que eso había sido obra de sus padres incrédulos. Esa gente cruel, transigente y mal intencionada eran los que no dejaban que su causa siguiera adelante. Era algo que tenía muy presente e intentaba remediarlo como podía, pero esos chicos no dejaban de dudar y resentían su fe en los parisinos.

Cuando termino el coloquio, se quedó en la aula y miró por la ventana un pequeño cambio: aquella chica recibía gustosa a dos personas con kwami. Era un pequeño paso. Luego tendría que hablar con ella para ver si quería intentar el uso de kwamis experimentales como su Tikki, que veía gustosa el panorama. No podía negar que tenía un poco de celos, pues recordó como, hasta no tener a su kwami, nadie se había acercado a ella de forma desinteresada, alentados por la charla de alguien que se preocupaba de "su condición".

\- Como cambian las cosas, ¿verdad, Tikki?

\- Puedes sentirte orgullosa Marinette- le dijo sentada en su hombro- pero todavía te queda trabajo. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho hace algunos años?

Rió de la ironía. Estudió bastante duro en aquellos años en esa carrera casi olvidada. Apenas tuvo compañeros en esos días de "Integración Social". Aquellas personas se volvieron muy amigos suyos, aunque no podía evitar pensar que era por tener kwami. Seguía viendo esa hipocresía en la gente aunque quisieran ayudar. Más tarde supo que no querían ayudar en su mismo caso, solo en otros ámbitos que realmente lo necesitaban también. París a veces se olvidaba que era humano y tenía sentimientos. Sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ella y era algo que necesitaba saber, pues antes de Tikki creía que era su vergüenza y la razón de que no fueran muchos clientes. Poco a poco pudo difundir sus palabras a favor de la igualdad. Necesito algunos empujes del profesorado y horas al ordenador (mucho mejor medio para llegar a la gente) tardaron en darle esos ansiados resultados en charlas con presentadores y radio.

Pero con Adrien iban las cosas muy diferente. Finalmente, con su apoyo, entró en aquel conservatorio como interno para poder sentir mejor esa sensación de libertad. Seguía sujeto económicamente a él pero notaba más como familia a los padres de Marinette (Tom y Sabine no se perdían ninguna demostración suya) y a la misma Natalie. Algo que no podía evitar era fijarse que cada vez sonreía más, aunque a veces se sintiera celosa por esas chicas que se fijaban gracias a Plagg y sus ansias de Cambembert. No podía quejarse mucho, pues él también los tenía cuando trabajaba con aquellos chicos. Su relación amorosa cada día era algo diferente entre las veces que podían verse y el skype. Más tierna y cuidada, con un miedo latente a perder al otro. Inocente y sincera. Algo vergonzoso si alguien más miraba.

\- ¿Y si se lo pides tu?- aquella pregunta de Tikki sacó de sus pensamientos a Marinette, bastante sonrojada

\- Todavía es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso. Él sigue interno y le falta este año para poder terminar. Te recuerdo que quería ser profesor de música, no concertista. Además, estoy muy feliz con nuestra relación actual.

Las campanas sonaron anunciando la vuelta a clase, donde reanudaría su charla con los chicos pero de otra clase. Se quedó con los nombres de aquellos sin kwami para pedir el teléfono de la casa y hablar con sus padres la oportunidad que les brindaba el kwami experimental y sus riesgos. El maestro Fu fue muy claro en ese aspecto y, por casualidades del destino, había logrado un ayudante con un kwami muy similar al suyo.

\- ¡Adrien!- saltó a sus brazos cuando salió del recinto escolar, nada más verlo esperar con la mochila en el suelo y Plagg sentado en ella comiendo su tan preciado queso- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

\- Tom me lo dijo. Tenía un momento libre y quise vaprovecharlo con la chica más maravillosa del mundo. De camino he visto una cafetería bastante buena. ¿Vamos, mi lady?

Ella asintió y se enganchó a su brazo después de cogerle la mochila. Entre risas, dejaron el lugar.


End file.
